Jake's imprint
by Wolfgirlxoxo
Summary: Jacob Blacks life was normal, well as normal as it could ever be, but what happens when he meets the new girl in town... sorry sucky at summerys... R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**Information**

**Summer is16, a shape shifter (she can turn in to any kind of animal, she also can change the colour of her hair (Black-sad/scared, Dark brown-nervous/embarrassed, Light brown/Caramel/Blonde–happy, Red-angry)), twin bro Adam, imprint of Jake.**

**Adam is 16, wolf, 1 minute older than Summer, very protective of Summer and Emma.**

**Emma is 15, imprint of Adam best friend of Summer. **

**Jake is 18, wolf, beta.**

**Billy is 42, Jakes dad. **

**Drew is 30, Summer and Adam's stepdad.**

**Chloe is 28, Summer and Adam's mum, wife of Drew. **

**Sam is 21, wolf, alpha. **

**Emily is 20, imprint of Sam, wife of Sam.**

Prologue

Well my names Summer Rose Brooks, I am 16 years old and I have a twin brother Adam. When I was little my dad used to beat me, my mum had had enough of having to watch him beat me on a daily bases. So when she finally met someone else she took us to Arizona and never looked back. 10 years later we moved back to La push and that's where it all started…

Chapter One

Summer's POV

"Adam! Wake up, wake up" I yelled jumping up and down on my twin brother's bed

"Ughhh… Summ" he groaned "what do you want"

"Guess what, guess what!!" I said still jumping on his bed

"what, what, what?" Adam replied

"Mum and dad said that were moving back to la push" I screamed jumping off his bed and landing with a soft thud on the floor.

Adam jumped up "ARE-YOU-SHITTING-ME!" Adam yelled sitting up "that's probably that best news we've had since mum told us that she was marrying Drew and that we were leaving dad forever."

Our mum had rescued us from our dads clutches almost 10 years ago. My dad used to beat me senseless, he never beat Adam though. He thought that girls with twin brothers and long blonde curly hair with bluely green eyes turned out to be bitchy sluts who always think that they can get everything they ever wanted, and the bad thing was, was that long blonde curly hair with bluely green eyes was me. He beat me so much and so hard that after awhile I was unable to go to school any more. Our dad didn't know that our mum had taken me out of school so when he found out he beat me so hard the I was out cold for two days, he also beat my mum for taking me out of school and because he didn't beat boys he always made Adam watch as me and mum got beaten.

Adam's POV

"Adam! Wake up, wake up" my twin sister Summer yelled jumping up and down on my bed

"Ughhh… Summ" I groaned "what do you want"

"Guess what, guess what!!" Summer said still jumping on my bed

"what, what, what?" I replied

"mum and dad said that were moving back to la push" she screamed jumping off his bed and landing with a soft thud on the floor.

"ARE-YOU-SHITTING-ME!" I yelled sitting up "that's probably that best news we've had since mum told us that she was marrying Drew and that we were leaving dad forever." Our mum had taken us from our dads house almost 10 years ago when we were only 7…

"_AND_ you'll never believe what she found out " Summer said bringing me back out of my thoughts "dad left la push almost 2 years ago so he wont be there any more _AND _were gonna get a new house yay!" Summer continued without waiting for me to answer "you're kidding!" I yelled. I jumped out of bed and ran all the way down the stairs past the longue and into the kitchen with Summer bouncing along in my wake. Mum was making her famous chocolate chip pancakes that Summer could make that tasted better by just adding one more ingredient that she would not tell anybody. "Summer" mum asked "can you put your secret ingredient in please?" we all covered our eyes as she said "sure mum."

Summer's POV

"Summer" mum asked as me and Adam entered the kitchen "sure mum" I said as they covered their eyes I walked over to the pantry and got out the cinnamon out. I took two pinches and added it to the pancake mixture stirred then put the cinnamon back "done" I said.

Adam's POV

"Done" Summer said me and mum opened our eyes to see Summer with her head stuck in pantry

"Hay mum where's the golden syrup" she asked 2 minutes later

"It should be next to the maple syrup" mum answered

"Oh found it, it was next to the peanut butter" Summer said standing back up with the maple syrup in one hand and in the other hand was the golden syrup, she placed them on the bench and got four clean plates out of the dish washer

"Adam its your turn to empty the dish washer" Summer said placing the plates on the bench

"No way I did it last time" I replied shocked at how bad my sisters memory was

"No I did it last time stupid" she said shaking her head I sat there thinking

"Wait no… yeah it is my turn" I said and added "dam" under my breath

"Heard that" Summer said

"Well dam you and your wolf like hearing" I said as mum placed some pancakes on my plate

"Drew, honey breakfast is ready" mum yelled into the longue.

I stuck my finger down my throat when mum wasn't looking Summer started cracking up.

The weird thing about me and Summer was that even though we are twins we are almost completely different I liked golden syrup where she liked maple syrup, she was sporty and out going while I was plain old boring, I read a lot and I also liked to sleep in but Summer man she was up at 6.00 weekday mornings going for a hour and a half run or she was at that gym. I remember one Saturday she tried to get me up at 6.30 to go to the gym with her but I accidentally hit her in the face so she turned in to a dog and bit me on the arm, that time we didn't speak to each other for a week, it was the longest we've ever gone without mad at each other.

Chloe's POV

"When are we going?" Adam asked as we ate our pancakes

"I want to leave tomorrow morning round 3.30am" I replied I saw his mouth drop

"Don't worry you can sleep in the car" I said before he could complain.

Summer put her pancakes in the microwave and said "well if were gonna leave that early then I'm gonna go for my run."

I watched her as she ran up stairs to her room.

Summer's POV

I ran upstairs and got changed into my sports bra and short shorts, tied my hair into a high pony grabbed my I-pod and looked in the mirror. My hair colour was light brown so I quickly changed it to a caramel blonde colour and made my eye colour change from brown to a bluely green colour. I ran down stairs grabbed my drink bottle from under the sink and filled it up with some water from the tap. I felt a peer of eyes on my back. I turned round and found Adam watching me with his eyes narrowed at what I was wearing I rolled my eyes he did this every time I went for a run. I rolled my eyes again and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Adam's POV

"When are we going?" I asked as we ate our pancakes

"I want to leave tomorrow morning round 3.30am" Mum replied she saw my mouth drop

"Don't worry you can sleep in the car" she said before I could complain.

Summer got up and put her pancakes in the microwave while saying "well if were gonna leave that early then I'm gonna go for my run."

I watched her as she ran up stairs to her room.

Mum and Drew went into the lounge just before Summer came down my eyes narrowed at what she was wearing (sports bra and short shorts) her hair wasn't light brown any more she had changed it to a caramel blonde colour and she had also changed the colour of her eyes, it just crept me out when she did that.

She filled her drink bottle up from the tap. She turned round and saw me watching her with my eyes narrowed, she rolled her eyes at me and continued filling her bottle up. She looked at me, rolled her eyes again and ran out the door.

I ran up to her room and sprinted to the window, she was running down the street with her I-pod in her ears. I went back to my room and grabbed my I-pod and a book.

Summer's POV

I put my head phones in my ears and turned it on 'get your head in the game' started playing "eww" I whispered to myself and changed it to 'I can transform ya' by Chris Brown normally I wouldn't listen to Chris Brown but I liked this song it was catchy.

I ran past a bar some 20 minutes later "hay baby, why don't you stop what ever you are doing and come hang out with us!" one of the men yelled I stopped then went over to them, I sat down next to the man who yelled out to me "how about you come back to my place and let me do you" he said "I have a better Idea" I said standing up, I sat on his lap and wrapped my lags around his waste "how about you do me right here right now" I put one of my arms around his neck the other reached down and picked up the pinecone off the ground next to his foot. He lent in to kiss me and I shoved the pinecone in his mouth jumped of his lap and said "suck on that, dick!" then I ran off.

Some time later that day I ran back through the front door and chucked my bottle in to the sink then ran back up into my room. I turned off my I-pod and threw it on my bed. I grabbed me towel that was hanging from my wooddrobe door. I ran to the bathroom closed the door and locked it, I turned the shower on took my hair out of the pony tail and stripped then jumped in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chloe's POV

"Adam, wake up" I said quietly shaking Adam softly but he just rolled over and groaned,

"Fine then" I whispered, I walked out of Adam's room and into the kitchen where Summer was eating her breakfast

"Summer, do you think you could go and wake your brother for me?" I asked as she put her bowl in the dishwasher,

she stood up smiling "sure thing mum" she said,

I watched as she ran up stairs and out of sight.

Summer's POV

"Summer, do you think you could go and wake your brother for me?" mum asked as I placed my bowl in the dishwasher,

I stood up smiling "Sure thing mum" I said and ran up stairs and stopped at his doorway.

I took a running jump and landed on his bed by his feet "Adam!" I screamed jumping up and down on his bed

"Ugh… Summer, go away!" Adam moaned into his pillow

"Come on lazy bum!" I yelled jumping down from his bed and hit him over the head

"Summer!" Adam yelled jumping up and taking a swing at me lucky I ducked before he could hit me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran at of his room and back down the stairs. I could hear him smashing into the wall as he ran after me, I laughed and landed at my mothers feet.

"He's up" I said smiling.

Adam landed at the bottom of the stairs and said while glaring at me,

"Sometimes I wonder if we're really related."

I laughed again and ran up stairs to get changed.

**Hi 3****rd**** chapter yay please review if you liked (hope you did****)**

**lul**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Adam's POV

"Adam hurry up!" Mum yelled from down stairs

I rolled my eyes and shoved some more clothes in my sports bag and ran out of my room. In the hallway I ran into Summer.

"Adam what the hell" Summer said rubbing her head.

We ran down stairs and into the kitchen where mum was waiting.

"You took your time" she said shaking her head. Me and Summer looked at each other and started cracking up.

"Whatever you two, get in the car" mum yelled over our laughter.

We walked out to the car. It was still dark out so we couldn't really see where we were going. Suddenly I tripped over something on the ground and almost fell on my face. Summer fell on the ground laughing "sh-sh-shame!" she said between laughs.

"Just get in the car" mum said opening the back door for us. We stood up and staggered into the car still laughing.

10 hours later

Summer's POV

I lifted one of my boxes out of the car and carried it into our new house.

Once in my room I placed the box on the floor and opened it. I pulled one of my books out and examined it. There was a slight bend in the corner but other that the book was fine.

Soon all my boxes were unpacked I was able to sit down and watch TV.

I put on my favorite movie Carolina Moon and pushed play.

It was up to the scary part when there was a loud nock on the door. I jumped like a foot in the air before standing up and opening the door.

**Ahh yeah sorry it's a really short story but I didn't know what to write**

**Lul**

**wolfgirlxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Summer's POV

I opened the door to find a woman standing with a man in a wheelchair outside the door.

"Ahh, hi can I help you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Hullo dear, we just wanted to welcome you to the nebour hood" the lady said.

"Sue, where are your manners. This is Sue Clearwater and I'm Billy, Billy Black" the man named Billy said.

"Well dear, are you're parents home?" Sue asked shaking her head slightly at the man.

"Ahh, yeah sure ill get my mum she's just up stairs" I replied.

As I left I heard the lady Sue talking to the man Billy

"You know Jake would like a girl like her I think you should ask them to the dinner thing tonight at your place" she said

"Why did you think I planned the dinner" he replied "I saw her getting out of their car…" but the rest of his words were droned out as I ran past Adam's new room. He stuck his head out the door.

"Hay Summ who's at the door?" he asked

"Don't know some man and a lady just welcoming us to the nebour hood" I said before I added "they want to see mum and Drew too"

I left Adam standing in the doorway looking confused.

"Oh" he whispered and headed down stairs.

"Hay mum, there are some people here welcoming us to the nebour hood, and they wanted to talk to you" I said as I entered my mum's bedroom door, then ran back down stairs with mum and Drew behind me.

"Hullo" mum said as we reached the front door.

"Hullo, we would just like to welcome you to the nebour hood and these cookies" Sue replied

"_And_ invite you to dinner tonight at my house, it number 18" Billy said

"Well thank you very much" Drew said thankfully

"Come round six" Billy said

"Oh and remember to where shorts and singlet or something because it gets very hot with all the people that are coming" Sue said as they turned to leave.

"Will do, will do" mum replied as they walked (and rolled) down the driveway and back home.

**(Haaay very weird beginning to chapter 5 but I wrote it at lyk 10.30pm so I was pretty tired…**

**Lul**

**Wolfgirlxoxo)**

Summer's POV

When they left I ran up the stairs two at a time and into the bathroom where I stripped and jumped into the shower

By the time I got out it was 5.00pmso I decided to dry my hair then watch TV.

At 5.45 I pulled on my clean pair of short shorts and my singlet, out a bit of eyeliner and mascara on fixed my hair so it was hanging loosely at my shoulders. My hair was dark brown so I had to change my eye colour to a chocolate brown colour. Then ran down stairs and waited at the door for everybody else.

Jake's POV

There was a knock on the door but I didn't look up I just continued talking to Quil.

Quil whistled just low enough for me to hear "look at her" he whispered.

I looked round and looked at the door there standing next to some boy the same age was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I shook my head to make sure that I was seeing right; heat flooded through me stronger than ever before, but it was a new kind of heat – not a burning.

It was glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at her.

All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons.

Everything that made up who I was - my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_ – disconnected from me in that second – _snip, snip, snip_ – and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables.

A million steel cables all tying me to one thing – to the very centre of the universe.

I could see that now – how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me place where I sat.

It was the girl standing by the front door that held me here now.

I knew this felling Quil had told me about when it happened to him with Claire.

I had just imprinted…

**Hay this chapter is really weird I know but I just wanted to get the chapter where Jake imprints over…**

**Lul**

**wolfgirlxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jake's POV

"Jake, Jake, Jacob!" Quil said.

"Yeaah?" I replied slowly turning ma head away from the girl by the door

"You imprinted didn't you" he replied

"Yup" I said popping the p.

"Well go talk to her" Quil said

"She's already with someone" I whispered

I could fell Quil shaking slightly with laughter

"What?" I asked

"Dude, are you that blind by love?" he said still laughing

"What do you mean?" I asked looking him again

"Jake, that's twin brother I'm guessing by the way they look almost exactly alike" he said

"Oooh" was all I could say.

I stood up and made my way over to the girl.

Summer's POV

I saw some guy stand up make his way over to me. He was about to reach me when Adam left glaring at him. I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out at him then turned round to find the guy standing in front of me.

"Ahh yeah hi" he said "my names Jacob, Jacob Black"

"Summer Brooks" I said extending out my hand.

He sighed something as he shook my hand it sounded like my name.

"So was that your boyfriend?" The guy Jacob asked

"Who, Adam?" I asked

"Yeah him" Jacob said

"Eww no he's my twin brother" I replied kind of disgusted at the thought. Jacob smiled at this.

"So where's your girlfriend?" I asked looking round

"Oh she's right over there" he said pointing over to the girl who was sitting on the couch next to some other guy.

"Oh" I said felling slightly jealous, because this Jacob guy was hot

"I'm joking" he said "that's Maria, Jared's girlfriend"

"So where's yours?" I asked hopeful that he didn't have one.

"Oh she's not here, because I don't have one" I felt a smile tugging at my lips he could tell that I was trying hard not to smile

"What?" he asked trying not to smile as well

"Nothing, nothing" I said

He opened his mouth to say something but lucky someone yelled "dinner's ready!" at the right moment.

"Who's that" I asked as we sat down at the table

"Who?" Jacob asked

"Her, with the salad" I added

"Oh that's Emily, but don't stare, it really bugs Sam

"Why?" I asked but my question was answered when Emily turned. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, livid in colour though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond shaped right eye, another twisted the right side mouth into a permanent grimace. Glad of Jacob's warning, I quickly turned to talk to him again

"What happened to her?" I asked

"I can't say now but you will find out soon, I promise" Jacob whispered to me. I nodded my head and reached for the chicken nibbles.

After Dinner

Jake's POV

"So what school do you go to?" Summer asked as we ate our mud cake

"La Push High" I replied. I was about to reply when her mum said that it was getting late and that they were going home. I didn't want her to go, I didn't know when I was going to see her again.

"Bye, Jacob" she yawned

"Call me Jake everyone does" I replied hoping that she would

"OK bye Jake" she said smiling

"Bye Summer" I said smiling as well. I watch as she walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed everyone was talking to me at once

"Congrates Jake" Jared said while Maria hugged me

"For what?" I asked

"For imprinting" Maria said

"Oh well thanks you guys" I replied. I stood up and went to my room where I flopped down on to my bed and fell asleep.

**Sorry this chapter's really short but I didn't know what else to write**

**Lul**

**wolfgirlxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Summer's POV

"Adam, wake up" I heard mum yell from Adam's room. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Today me and Adam were starting at la push high school. I was extremely nervous because I didn't know anyone there apart from Adam.

I jumped out of bed and went down stairs for breakfast.

I had just poured myself a bowl of cereal when Adam came slumping down the stairs

"What's stuck up your ass?" I asked as he pulled a bowl out of the dishwasher

"Nothing just tired and I don't fell well" he replied I finished my cereal and placed it in the sink then wondered over to Adam and placed a hand on his forehead it was burning

"Dude, maann, you feel like a heater!" I whispered pulling my hand back

Adam just sighed

"I'll go talk to mum for you kay" I said as I left the kitchen

"Thanks Summ" Adam replied sighing again

I headed up stairs and for mum's room, I knocked and waited until she said to come in.

"Hay mum I think Adam should stay home he doesn't look to good and his got a really bad temperature" I said as I entered

"Oh ok so it will only be you, right" she said.

"Yeah" I said as I left her room and went to the bathroom where I stripped and got into the shower.

By the time I got out it was 8:00am so once back in my room I pulled on my skinny jeans and slipped my singlet over my head then ran a brush through my hair. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara then headed back down stairs.

My mum was sitting at bench waiting for me

"Adam's up stairs asleep" she said when I opened my mouth

"Oh ok. How am I getting to school?" I asked

"Come with me" she said getting up from the stool and heading for the garage. She opened the door; in the garage were two new cars, one was a white Holden and the other was a black BMW convertible.

"There for you and Adam" mum said as my mouth dropped she handed me the keys

"Witch ones mine?" I asked

"The black one" she said "there's a map on the front seat" she added

I shook my head and pinched my arm to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, I wasn't.

"Thanks mum" I whispered walking over to my car

"Well you had to get to school someway. You'd better get going" she said opening the garage door for me

"Thanks again mum" I said as I started it up and reversed out of the garage.

It only took me 5 minutes to get to school. I pulled in to the parking lot and looked for a car park there was one next to a black truck that could easily squash mine if it wanted to.

I parked then got out and headed for the office.

"Ahh, hi I'm Summer Brooks" I said to the receptionist.

She looked up from the book she was reading "of course, hullo miss Brooks I have your schedule right here and a map of the school"

"Thank you" I said "um is it possible to get my brothers, Adam Brooks, scheduled as well, his sick today so he couldn't come" I added

"Of course" she said again.

"Here you go" she handed me Adam's scheduled and gave me a smile then went back to reading her book. I left the office sighing this was going to be a long day.

Jake's POV

"Oh, come on cheer up, dude I'm sure you'll see her again" Embry said as we made our way back to my truck. Next to it was a black BMW convertible. I sighed that's the sort of car my Summer would like. I turned away from it and started talking to the guys again.

"Jake, it's her" Maria said taking her head off Jared's shoulder

"Oh, very funny" I snapped

"It's her, really I'm not lying Jake" she said. I turned around to see a girl with dark brown curly hair making her way towards us, staring at the ground; she was about 3 feet away before I said anything.

"Summer, is that you?" I asked she looked up.

"Jake?" she said stopping dead "Jake!" she screamed. She dropped what she was holding and ran towards me where I lifted her up off the ground and hugged her

"Jake… can't… breathe…" she gasped

"Oh right" I said putting her down "what are you doing here?" I asked as she went over to pick up the things she dropped

"I go here now, today's my first day. What are you doing here?" she replied standing back up.

"I go here" I said as we walked back to my car

"Oh" she said

"Summer this is Embry, Leah, Quil, Jared, Maria, Seth, Madiee and Paul." I said as we reached my car "everyone this is Summer"

"Hi" Summer said her cheeks glowing pink

"Hay" they all said.

"So what do you have today?" Seth asked her

"Um, not sure, here" she said handing me her timetable "I'm gonna put these in my car k" she added

"Sure, where is it?" I asked her

"Right here" she said pointing to the black BMW Convertible

She opened the door and stuffed the other papers into her bag then pulled her bag out swung it over her shoulder then locked her car.

"Well you have maths with me, Maria and Jared, you have social studies with Seth and Embry, science with Madiee, Paul and Quil, French with me, Leah and Emma who you'll meet later she's got half the day off, none of us have English with you sorry" I added

"no prob, I have English with Adam" she said looking at another time table

"who?" I asked

"my brother, he's sick today though, he was burning up really bad the last time I saw him" she added,

I looked at Paul who nodded I could tell she was about to ask why I had just looked at Paul so I continued "you have gym with all of us apart from Emma and Paul" I said giving her, her back her time table. She nodded as she took it back from me. The bell went, Seth and Embry took her to social studies, while I went to science.

Summer's POV

"Do I have to tell the teacher my name?" I asked Seth walked to class he nodded. I groaned. He just laughed.

"Hi, I'm Summer Brooks" I said to the teacher

She swallowed her coffee and said "Oh well hullo miss Brooks, go find a seat and here's your book" she said giving me a textbook I went and sat down in between Seth and Embry.

After social studies I had English so Seth showed me where to go then left for his next class which was english.

I walked in a sat down at a table that had two seats so that Adam could sit in one when he came back. "

Hullo, I'm Scott Minger, what's your name?" he asked sitting down next to me

"Summer Brooks" I replied wishing that he would go back to his seat but he just kept moving forward.

"Hay Summer come sit with me at lunch" Scott asked as the bell rang at the end of class

"I can't I'm sitting with Jacob and his friends" I replied I shoved all my things into my bag and headed out the door.

Jake was waiting for me outside the classroom door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a great big bear hug as soon as I left the class. "Can't…breathe..." I gasped in to his chest, he laughed and let me go but kept one arm round my wais, Scott walked out of class at that moment he saw us and his eyes narrowed, I felt Jake start shaking next to me so I wound my arm round his waist, at my touch he started to claim down a bit. I steered him to the cafeteria where the others were waiting for us.

"So Summer how was English?" Paul asked as we sat down

"Fine except I that Scott Minger tried to get me to sit with him and his friends at lunch but I said that I was sitting with you guys and plus he kinda crept me out a bit" I replied.

We ate our lunch then me, Jake, Leah and Emma (who was really cool) headed for French.

After French me, Jake and Leah headed for the gym while Emma left for maths. Once we reached the gym we meet up with the others, then me, Maria, Madiee and Leah went into the changing rooms to get changed into our P.E uniforms. We walked out to find the guys waiting for us.

Jake's POV

Gym was fun we were doing gymnastics. Well actually I hate gymnastics but I got to watch Summer do flips off tramp and on the box, but I was still glad when it was over.

**After school**

Summer's POV

After we got changed back into our normal clothes, we headed out side to the parking lot.

"Hay Summer what's your mobile number" Maria asked when we reached my car.

"Oh, its 0212066496" I replied "what's yours?"

"Its 0214891262" Maria said.

"What's yours Jake?" I asked.

"0212658869" Jake said.

"Do you want the rest of ours?" Seth asked.

"Duh" I said shaking my head.

"OK. 0213468796" Seth said.

"0218495537" Paul said.

"0211892246" Emma said.

"0219150086" Leah said.

"0217095021" Embry said.

"0214005737" Madiee said.

"0217405719" Quil said.

"0216549581" Jared said.

"Thanks" I said getting into my car. I waved then drove out of the school car park and home.

I pulled into the garage and got out when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out headed up stairs and read it.

(Italic-Jake Bold-Summer)

_*Hay are you home yet??_

_**Yeah just pulled in what bout you??**_

_Pulling in now…_

_**Lol**_

_How's your brother??_

_**Not sure, ill see…**_

_Kk*_

"Hay mum how's Adam?" I asked walking in to the lounge.

He's better now, Billy Black's up stairs with him and that guy Sam Uley up stairs with him" she replied looking up from the TV "was your first day fun?"

"Oh yeah, really fun" I said going in to the kitchen to make something to eat. I got my phone out and texted Jake again

_*__**mum says he's fine. Your dads over here with that Sam Uley guy**__*_

(Pause)

_*Do you mind if I come over I need to talk to Sam??_

_**Of course not, when will you be here??**_

_Um lyk 2 minutes_

_**Algud**__*_

"Hay mum" I said walking back into the lounge "Billy's son Jacob is coming he said he needs to talk to that Sam Uley guy"

"Kay thanks for telling me" she said I walked back into the kitchen when there was a loud nock on the door, I went over and opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jake's POV

I knocked on the door once before my beautiful Summer opened the door.

"Hullo stranger" she said smiling.

"Hullo" I said hugging her.

"So where's Sam" I asked putting Summer down.

"In Adam's room I'm guessing, do you want me to show you where it is?"

"Yes please" I said smiling

I followed her up the stairs and to a room where she knocked.

"Come in" someone said it wasn't Sam or my dads so I'm guessing it was Adam's. Summer opened the door dad was on one side of the bed and Sam was on the other side.

"Um Sam I need to talk to you" I said looking at him straight in the eyes he nodded.

"Where?" he asked, I looked at Summer.

"You could use my room if you wanted" she said.

"Perfect" I said "Lead the way"

We followed Summer to her room where she held the door open for us.

"Thanks" I whispered to her, she smiled and left closing the door behind her.

I turned to face Sam.

"Sam" I said "I imprinted and I need your permission to tell her"

"First of all Jacob, I know you imprinted you didn't exactly hide it when you were on patrol the other night" I tried to smile true I had been thinking about her non stop that night but I couldn't help it "and secondly" he continued "yes you can tell her."

"Thank you" I said I strode across to the door and opened it then headed down stairs to find Summer in the kitchen eating shapes

"You want some?" She asked I shook my head.

"Oh come on have some, I know you want to" she said smiling.

"Ok fine I'll have some" I said laughing because she stuck her bottom lip out

"Hay, do you want to come to the beach with me?" I asked hoping that she would.

She nodded "sure I'd love to I'll just go and ask my mum" she left the room and went into the lounge I heard her ask her mum and her mum agree.

Summer came back into the kitchen "she said yes" she said looking excited "come" she added grabbing my hand and pulling me up stairs towards her room.

"Stay there" she ordered.

5 minutes later, she came back out wearing a white dress with a bright pink bikini on underneath. She grabbed a towel and some flip flops and headed down stairs with me following her like a lost puppy.

"Can we stop off at my place first" I asked.

"Sure thing" she said

"Do you want to drive or do you want to take my car" I asked her

"You drive, I don't remember where the beaches are" she said.

We ran back to my place where I stripped and pulled on my board shorts and a t-shirt then I got a towel then we jumped in my car and I drove to the cliff.

"You keen on cliff diving?" I asked her. She nodded but I could still tell she was a bit scared.

"Don't worry, we'll go together" I said "come on, lets go" I added pulling off my shirt.

"What? Does my body amaze you?" I asked she just nodded

I laughed "come on" I said clapping his hands, she shook her head and pulled her dress over her head, this time it was my turn to gasp.

"What? Does my body amaze you?" she asked laughing I nodded. We got of my car and headed for the edge.

"I'm not so sure about this" she said moving closer to me, I put my arms around her and rested my chin on her head, she buried her face into my shoulder.

"Come on, I promise I wont let go" I said looking down at her.

"Ok" she said "lets do this" she grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed, I squeezed back.

"on 3" I said "ready one, two, THREE!" I yelled we ran forwards and leapt into the air, then we were falling and falling towards the water, I pulled her closer to me as we hit the water. I felt her kicking at once so I helped her to the surface. Our heads broke the through the water at the same time. I helped her swim back to shore and waited for her reaction. Her face split into a grate big smile.

"That was so totally awesome!" she said hugging me. We made our way back up to the car. We got in the car and drove down to the beach. We pulled our clothes back on and went for a walk done the beach.

"Summer, I need to tell you something" I said stopping and looking at her.

"What is it?" she asked

"Well me and everyone as in Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Sam and your brother Adam are, well I don't really know how to say this because you'll probably end up running away from me and I will fully understand if you never want to see me again because you'll think that I'm just a big mons-"

"Just spit it out" she said laughing.

"OK just promise me one thing" I said before I carried on.

"What?" she asked.

"If you want to leave, I promise that I want stop you."

"Just hurry up and tell me or I will leave."

"OK, well were kinda werewolves" I said, I was surprised that she didn't react at all.

"Well, um this makes thing a lot easier" she said sighing with relief "since you told me your secret, I guess I'm gonna have to tell you mine as well" she added

"Wait theirs more. This thing happens to werewolves that we can really help, it's called imprinting, it basically a love at first sight and well I kinda imprinted on you" I watched her waiting for her to call me all sorts of names, but she didn't.

"Cool, can I tell you my thing now?" she asked, wait what she just said '_cool_' she should be running away from me screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Um, ok"

Summer's POV

"Well, I'm kinda a shape shifter. I can turn into any kind of animal I like and I can kinda change the colour of my hair and eyes at will" I said I watched his reaction, his mouth dropped a little but that was all

"Can you turn into a wolf?" Jake asked

"um, yeah"

I smiled "Race you to the water" I said pulling off my dress I ran towards the water. I could hear Jake running after me. I dived into the water then surfaced to find him standing right in front of me

"Holy crap Jake, what the hell, don't do that" I said hitting him on the arm

He laughed "its not funny Jake"

I dived into the water again, this time I swam up to him and pulled him under. His face was full of shock when I swam up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips then swam back up to the surface.

My head broke the surface just a few seconds before Jakes did.

Out of no where his lips were crashing down on mine. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip looking for entry, I granted.

"Wait, stop" I whispered pulling away.

"Why?" He asked

"I think someone's watching" I said

Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the water and towards his car. I saw his eyes scan the trees looking something. He pulled open the door of his car and helped me in. He turned the key and drove me home.

**Hay hope you liked please review**

**Lul**

**wolfgirlxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Summer's POV

I pulled out of the garage and drove to school.

I pulled into the car park next to Jake's car. I had just had time to turn the car off and undo my seatbelt before Jake opened my door.

He pulled me into a great big bear hug. Then his lips were crashing down on mine.

"Get a room!" Scott Minger yelled I pulled my right hand out of Jake's hair and showed Scott the finger, I heard all the others laughing.

"Ok, Ok, you can put her down now Jake" Paul said I showed him the finger too, I heard Emma and Madiee laughing harder than before, then I heard 3 loud thuds on the ground so I pulled away to see, Embry, Quil and Seth all on the ground laughing their heads off and panging the ground with their fists

"Oh very majua guys, very majua" Paul said

Then the bell rang so we headed off to maths.

After school

I walked out of the building hand in hand with Jake with the others just behind us.

As we approached the cars Jake pulled me over so the others couldn't hear us.

"Summ, are you doing anything on Saturday around 8.00?" he asked

"Uh, no not that I know of"

"Well you are now" he was about to take me back when he added "Oh and wear something nice" he smiled the smile I fell in love with

"K-Kay" I stuttered he laughed and pulled me back to my car.

**Sorry itz so short but I was gonna make Paul imprint but I don't know if I will cause I didn't want to make it all about them because it is about Jake and Summer.**

**I still might make Paul imprint if you want him to plz tell me because I am stuck…**

**Lul**

**wolfgirlxoxo**


End file.
